Episode 353 (23rd June 1988)
Plot Comments are made towards Arthur during his paper round, so he throws the newspapers in the bin and walks off. Junior tries to get more money off Darren so that he can gamble on fruit machines. Frank nervously goes to get his new temporary licence for The Vic. Chris prepares to go on another run in the lorry, ignoring Rod's advice against it. Ali and Mehmet prepare to back into partnership together, but Guizin and Sue demand a private chat about their contract first. Rod tells Carmel he is thinking of contacting the council to make Mary's old flat a legal squat for him, though Carmel tells him not to bother. Den officially leaves The Vic and prepares for the wine bar's opening evening with Joanne. Frank and Pat have their pictures taken with Diane and Ricky outside The Vic, excited for their new adventure. Kathy confronts Den over Willmott-Brown's ailing business. Donna listens in to the conversation. Ashraf receives complaints from customers who have not received their newspapers. He confronts Arthur, who admits what he did. Ashraf makes Arthur write letters to all the customers who did not receive their newspapers. Willmott-Brown shakes hands with Frank and wishes him well as the new owner of The Vic. Michelle gives Arthur a bunch of flowers as a bribe so he will look after Vicki whilst she and Sharon go to the wine bar's opening evening. Darren catches Chris driving the lorry. He confronts him over it in the café. Chris insists he will not be blackmailed by him. Frank and Pat open The Vic for the first time and are thrilled. Guizin and Sue plot behind Ali and Mehmet's backs. Cindy and Simon have their date at the wine bar, while Colin, Dot, Michelle and Sharon also check the venue out. Pat feels business is not as good as it could be. Simon is almost late for his gig at The Vic thanks to Cindy. Pauline goes to see Den and notices the same flower in his suit as the flowers that Michelle gave to Arthur. She refuses to leave when Joanne suggests she does, but soon sees sense and heads off. Once she is gone, Joanne warns Den that they are running a serious operation and nothing like that must ever happen again. Cast Regular cast *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Chris - Allan O'Keefe Guest cast *Ron - Ron Tarr Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *Smith and Jameson *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Strokes Wine Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's nothing left, is there Dad? What we started out with. Mum. You. Me. Even Roly. All scattered.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes